


With You

by chokersvt



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coupzi, Cuddles, Fluff, I wrote this instead of studying, Jicheol, M/M, cheolhoon, happy 11th anniversary, jicheol please breathe, jicheol rise, jicheol we miss you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokersvt/pseuds/chokersvt
Summary: Cuddling on their bed while it is raining outside. What's the best way to spend their time when they are both comfortable in each other's warmth? It's chatting and planning things with each other.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	With You

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i'm late for this countdown to jicheol day but i hope i'll make you happy with this short fic for their 11th anniversary ^_^  
> \+ wrote this while procrastinating to study and read my modules (which is a LOT please tell me to study T_T) aND it is raining outside.  
> i'm jicheol deprived and i know that we all miss them. so here ya go.  
> enjoy reading!

It is the time of the year wherein rain is always pouring. Even though it is one of those times wherein students can just wear their hoodies to go to classes, loving the cold air and sounds of the droplets, it is still a hassle for _some students._ Unfortunately, Seungcheol is one of those _students._ He needs to submit his online assignment that is due in 2 hours. He is still cramming the contents of it, and he is nervous if he could pass it on time. The way that the rain is pouring down so hard right now. The times that he was surprised because of the flashes of lightning and the blaring sound of thunder that comes after it. It would be possible that their internet connection would be so slow soon. Seeing also the contents of his assignment, it looks like he would just pass it late to make revisions since his line of the topic is so messy.

"Looks like you're having a hard time right there. You'll also turn in your paper at a later time?"  
Jihoon who just woke up from his sleep while stretching his body asked Seungcheol by observing his current stressed state. 

"Yeah, I guess. I want to turn in my paper on time but the topics that I'm writing are mixed up." Seungcheol stood up from his study place and went to their mini kitchen to drink some water. 

"I told you that you should have slept earlier with me. Your mind cannot function properly when you hear thunders." Jihoon adjusted his form on the bed while trying to find something.  
Seungcheol smiled at that because he remembers that he said it to him when they were still dating. 

"Hmmm, you're right. But at least I only need to edit my assignment unlike you, who still haven't started the assignment that is already 2 weeks late." Seungcheol sat on their shared bed and watched his boyfriend struggle in looking for something.  


"Oh well, I still haven't found the inspiration to start that goddamn essay. But where the hell is my-"  
"If you're looking for your cellphone, I placed it on your study table. You fell asleep while watching some videos last night."  
"Oh, thanks. I was going to check our mattress if it was squished again." Jihoon just lay down once again and stare into their ceiling. 

This is one of the occurrences wherein Seungcheol thinks that Jihoon is so adorable. His boyfriend is looking like a _mini marshmallow_ between the pillows and covers even though he is not doing anything. His black hair is sticking out in different directions, and his cheeks look so squishy. Seungcheol smiled at that and started to tickle his adorable Hoonie. 

"Ya Cheol, stop!" Jihoon laughs while Seungcheol is still tickling him.  
"Noooo you are so adorable I cannot stop~"  


It seems like Jihoon's laugh is louder now compared to the droplets of the heavy rain that is still pouring outside.  


"Cheeeol, please stop. Let's just sleep again~"  
Oh no, Jihoon used his special strategy to make Seungcheol follow his commands. He holds Seungcheol's cheeks and pouts at him.  
"Alright alright, I'll stop now. And please stop pouting too. You know too well that it is my weakness." 

Jihoon smiled happily at that and signaled Seungcheol to lie down too.  


"You know, sometimes it's not that bad to give yourself some break. Especially that the weather for this day is perfect for cuddling." Jihoon said while leaning towards Seungcheol.  
"Well, if you say so. Let me have my deserved break and cuddle the most adorable boyfriend in the world." Jihoon giggled at that and hugged Seungcheol. 

It was a relaxing moment for them. Jihoon humming some random sounds while Seungcheol is running his fingers to Jihoon's soft black hair. Speaking of hair, Jihoon is not sure if he complimented Seungcheol with his new hair color. 

"Cheol, I'm not sure if I already said this but your blonde hair suits you."  
Seungcheol stopped his motions and looked at Jihoon  
"Oh? I'm not sure either, but thanks." Seungcheol gave his gummy smile to Jihoon and continued to brush Jihoon's hair.  


"I'm thinking about perming my hair in the future too. Or try to have blue hair color. You think it will suit me?" Seungcheol asked  


"Well, I think permed hair is nice. Your hair will look more fluffy. With blue hair though, I think you will look sexy." Jihoon answered while poking Seungcheol's cheeks.  


"Hmmm. I would definitely try having blue hair in the future. What about you? Any hair colors that you want to try on? It seems like you tried all the colors on the rainbow. You even tried to have white hair and you still looked good."  


"I think I want to try color violet? But not too bright though. Or some highlights to not damage my hair. I have black hair for now because the stylist on the parlor said that my hair needs a break from all the bleaches." Jihoon closed his eyes while relaxing more into Seungcheol's warmth.  


"Ooohh highlights. I never think of that. But I guess every hair color or style will suit you though."  
"Hmmm." 

"What about places? What's your travel bucket list?"  


Jihoon opened his eyes and turned to Seungcheol.  


"Are we having a question and answer portion right now?" Jihoon cocked his eyebrow and smiled fondly at his boyfriend.  


"Well, we are in the mood to have a question and answer portion right now. Might as well continue it." Seungcheol smiled back and hugged Jihoon tighter.  


Jihoon is now the one who is stroking Seungcheol's hair in his nape.  


"Hmm 'kay. I think I just want some unplanned getaways. You know, when we already graduated and have our dream jobs. We are financially stable, and if I see some advertisement about going to a country, let's say Japan or other countries farther from Asia, I'd just call you and book a flight for a trip." 

Seungcheol's smiling so wide right now. Jihoon's plans are always the two of them. Even though there were times wherein they fought with each other because of certain circumstances, and even bad days that is inevitable between couples. It is so good to hear that Jihoon is looking forward to his plans with Seungcheol.

"Hey Cheol."  
"Oh sorry, what was that?" Seungcheol didn't hear Jihoon's question because of his small _kilig_ moment a while ago.  


"I said, what about you? What's your travel bucket list?" Jihoon stopped stroking his hair to create some distance between them and stared at Seungcheol, waiting for the elder's response.  


Seungcheol also stared at Jihoon and smiled at him.  
"My travel bucket list would be anywhere as long as we are together."  
Seungheol winked at Jihoon after that and received a light punch from Jihoon. 

"Pffft. You're still so sappy Cheol."  
"But you love it, right?" Seungcheol closed their distance again after hugging Jihoon.  
"Yeah. Of course, I love it. I love everything about you, dumbass."  


"Now look who's sappy too, huh?"  
"Shut up." Seungcheol felt the light kick to his shin.  
"Alright, alright. Let's sleep now."  
"Hmmm." And Jihoon placed his face to Seungcheol's neck to fall asleep faster. 

*********** 

_It is the time of the year wherein rain is always pouring. Even though Seungcheol gets surprised because of the thunders and his mind cannot function properly, he is glad to have Jihoon in his arms. The warmth that they share when they are cuddling, the questions that they ask each other, and just their presence that they are so comfortable with. He cannot wait to spend this kind of weather with Jihoon in the future too._

**Author's Note:**

> aaaand it's done.  
> this is my own story for d-6's prompt: future ✨  
> it's been a long time since i posted another fic and i hope there are only a few grammatical errors hehe.  
> i hope you had a great time reading this fic as i had a great time writing this! 😊 (even though I wrote this first instead of studying lmao)  
> i also looked into the prompt list made by jicheol_ph and this could be a mix of d-25's prompt which is cuddles/spooning  
> anyway, let's wait for oct 19th for jicheol's 11th anniversary and their comeback for their special album!!  
> p.s. i hope you got the jicheol teaser reference hihi (their matching teaser is my current lock screen and home screen right now… because yanno, they look so handsome and sexy <33)  
> please stay safe and healthy y'all!!  
> i'll try to study now ;--;;


End file.
